dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Demoralizing Return: Better than Ever
Gt doesn't count in this fic, so the last time we seen Frieza, along with Cell, Dr Gero, and others watching the final battle between Goku and Kid Buu. This story takes place 5 years after Buu's defeat. This is an alternate universe, so Pan was born the same year Buu was defeated. After Buu's resurection within Uub as a baby, the others divised their own plans for revenge. Dr Gero dismantled Android 19 and took some uneccessary parts off of Cell. He then compiled all the new parts and assembled into one new Android, called Android Zero. Cell then absorbed this android, and a new transformation began. Cooler trained for a rematch with Goku, "I want that Saiyan, he's the only one I want, you can kill the others, but that Saiyan is mine!" Frieza Frieza's Newest Transformation "Other than the shame that half-breed welp of Vegeta's brought to our family, I have no beef with the Saiyans, Frieza, you and your brothers can have them. I'm getting too old for fighting anyway. Now you two, come here so I can give you my remaining power." King Cold said. "No need, I have achieved even more power of my own. I'm pretty sure I can protect myself, father." Cooler replied. "Any power used to finish off the mokeys is power I'll take. I even used his own power against him." Frieza remarked before walking over to his father, allowing him to put his hand on his purple shoulders, swapping colors. Frieza's purple parts turned blue, and King Cold's purple. Frieza's left shoulder blade extended out, royal red lines grew around him, he grew and became buffer, his face where his mouth and nose became white, while the area around his eyes became red, his eyes turned all white, before his pupils came back red. He then donned a red king to show he was the dominant of his race now, since his father, the king, was too old to fight. "Frieza, you think you can stop Kakarot, do you just want to die again? Because you will wind up back here the moment the fight begans." said Bardock. "That's a lot of talk...from a monkey." Frieza remarked with a noticeably deeper voice. He then flew to Bardock and hooked him in the face, knocking him next to King Cold. He then flew over to Bardock and picked him up by his armor, and delivered a gut shot, making Bardock cough up blood. While still in his hand, Frieza slammed Bardock on the ground, and let go. "Uuh..." Bardock got out, laying in his own puddle of blood. "I still don't think you learned your lesson yet, Saiyan." said Frieza who threw Bardock up in the air, and blasted him in the back. He then waited for Bardock to land before stepping on his chest. "I would kill you if we wern't already dead and in hell." Frieza said in Cooler's deep voice. Cell Cell's new look Cell meanwhile was studying his new abilities, while Frieza tested his new form. He accessed his gun, which shot out ki blast. He lost his tail, but could regenerate it at anytime. He had extreme strength, accelerating speed, and a database not just on the Z-Fighters, but their allies, and every other warrior in the world. "I got the strength to wipe Goku away, with a quarter of my strength. "Yes my creation, Cell, do as you were made to. Destroy Goku, but now Vegeta, and Goku's runt as we don't want our plans foiled again." Dr Gero insisted. "Our plans?" asked Cell "I'm the warrior. The android! The ultimate fighting machine, you were just here to build me. I don't have to listen to you, I am the strongest warrior in existence. Cell flew over and choked out Dr Gero until he was unconcious. "Now time for revenge." said Cell, who's chi gun shot out a weird ray. The ray formed a portal, which the villains could see from. On the otherside of the portal was a dragon ball, six-stars to be exact. He kept the portal open with his one gun, and with his other, shot a magnet ray through the portal to bring in the ball. The ball inched closer to the portal until it was right next to it. He then tried to pull the ball in, but an electric force field stopped it. "Ah, only the beam huh? Nothing solid can go through the portal. No matter, I have other ways. Cell activated android zero, since being created in hell, he wasn't dead, nor alive. He wasn't killed or born. So he could cross through dimensions at will. This allowed Cell to gain life again. Cell stood in the middle of hell, slowly fading away. His halo was fading, in and out rapidly. Finnaly, he disappeared along with his halo. He appeared on the opposite side of the cliff the dragon ball was on. Cell's Quest Without hesitation, he flew to the dragon ball and retrieved it. He put it in his secret storage compartment, supplied by Android 0. Now that he had the ball, he had the abilities to trace the rest of the balls. And his thinking was, where a dragon ball was, was where a Z-fighter could be found, and subsequently killed by him. Meanwhile back in Hell "What?! Cell gets his chance first?!" well, when he fails its my turn." said Cooler. "Not if I get there first, brother!" yelled Frieza from behind. "Frieza. My dare brother. Don't you know that oldest always get first picks?" Cooler remarked. "I am still the king for now, until I relinquish my name, it's still my choice." said King Cold from the corner. "Yes father" the two groaned. Meanwhile back on Earth Pan had just located the last dragonball with help from the dragon radar, and was flying towards it rapidly, when she was spotted by Cell. "She looks like Gohan, I'll see what I have in my database for her." said Cell as he checked his warrior database. "Daughter of Gohan, huh? Well innocent child, you will pay for your fathers bad deeds!" He yelled just before he started shooting random chi blast at Pan. Pan was narrowly evading all of them, until one hit her. Just then, Videl had arrived on scene. "Pan," she said as she flew to her daughter. "Who are you? and how could you do this to a little girl?" Videl yelled. "Videl, you were only a few years younger, the last time I saw you." Cell said. "Wait, a few years? Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" Videl demanded an answer. "Has it really been that long, you really don't remember me? I'll give you a little reminder." said Cell who then brought a projection out, showing Gohan using super kamehameha with one are, along with the spirit of Goku, to defeat him. "Cell?!" Videl said in shock. "I told Gohan I would return for vengence, and now I have. NOW DIE! I WANT TO MAKE GOHAN SUFFER!" said Cell as he fired up his own, red version, of the kamehameha wave. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" said Cell as he launched blast, instantly killing Videl and Pan, along with the battlefield. The ball had rolled away gently. Just then Gohan arrived. He looked over at his family, then instantly back at Cell and recognized him. Round One: Cell The Battle Begins "I don't care how you survived, but your going right back to hell." Gohan yelled, before transforming into Super Saiyan 2. Gohan launched at Cell with a fist, but Cell caught it, and delivered a blow right to Gohan's stomach. Gohan kicked Cell in his head to make him release him. Gohan jumped back a bit, coughed up some blood, wiped the blood from around his mouth. "You've improved!" Gohan said. Category:Goku484 Category:Frieza Category:Cooler Category:King Cold Category:Goku Category:Vegeta Category:Gotenks Category:Gohan Category:Mystic Gohan Category:Piccolo Category:Cell Category:Dr Gero Category:Dr.Gero's androids Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Fan Fiction where the last 5 Episodes of Z do not count Category:Evil Category:Good